Before It's Too Late
by NotAWastedWord
Summary: Framed for a crime she didn't commit, Detective Jane Rizzoli must go on the run to save her life and the lives of the people she loves. As she battles a seemingly unbeatable foe, she realises time may have run out for her to be with the person she loves the most. Rizzles. Eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It's great to be back. Thank you to everyone who messaged me asking when I'd be publishing a new story. It made me feel very loved.**

 **So, without further ado, here it is. As always, I love to hear what you think.**

xxx

Detective Jane Rizzoli did not like change. She understood, on a basic level, that change was necessary for progress, but it didn't make her discomfort about new arrivals at BPD any less severe.

Cavanaugh summoned Jane, Korsak and Frankie into his office as soon as they arrived on the morning Detective David Ramos transferred in from Austin PD. Jane couldn't deny that, even with Frankie now a detective, it was hard without Frost on the team. As she sat and listened to Cavanaugh's justification for Ramos' arrival - something about needing to shake things up - she rolled her eyes internally.

Frost could never be replaced, of that Jane was sure. Maura had reassured her that any replacement of Frost's would merely be a new member of the team, and that replacement was such an unfortunate word in situations such as this. Jane had grumbled a nonsensical reply, but had found some comfort in her words.

It seemed like comfort was all she needed lately. Frost had been gone for six months but there were days she'd wake up and forget, before realisation crashed over her like a tidal wave, and she felt the familiar sickness in her stomach.

Maura had insisted, those first few nights, that Jane not be alone. Jane wasn't sure what Maura was afraid would happen if Jane _did_ spend a night alone, but she couldn't bear the thought of not having Maura sleeping next to her, rhythmic breaths steadying her, calming her.

Comforting her.

Nightmares of car wrecks and Frost's limp, lifeless body had plagued her for weeks but, eventually, they had become less frequent, now occurring once every fortnight or so. Maura had been there every time to wipe the sweat from her forehead and hold her tight and press soft kisses to her hairline.

When she had had to fly to Kentucky for a two-day conference on stab wound analysis, Jane had barely made it through the night. Whilst it was nothing short of hellish, it had made Jane certain of a fact she'd been avoiding, denying, for months. Years really.

She was in love with Maura.

It was so simple when she allowed herself to think about it. They were soul mates. They were best friends.

They were not lovers. Unfortunately.

But _that_ was another thing entirely, and Jane couldn't let herself dwell on it because it was sure to make things awkward, and she knew that having Maura as a friend was better than not having her at all, even if what she wanted was so much more than friendship.

So she remained teetering on a knife edge, unable to be without Maura but unable to tell her how she really felt. Terrified that some dashing prince charming would come and whisk her away, and she'd be left alone with nothing but regret and sadness and beer.

"We keeping you from your daydreams, Rizzoli?"

Jane shook her head and felt herself blush.

"No sir, sorry, I was just thinking about-"

"Well save it. Ramos is waiting outside, so why don't we go give him a warm, Boston welcome?"

Jane breathed in deeply before harumphing out of her chair and shuffling out of the room with her shoulders hunched.

Standing outside Cavanaugh's office, leaning against the cool tile of the wall of the BPD lobby, was Detective David Ramos. Jane was half expecting him to be wearing a cowboy hat and spurs on his boots.

Instead, he wore a suit that looked like it must have cost him at least a thousand dollars, which fit his chiseled body to perfection. Jane had to admit that he was good looking.

She hated him instantly.

He looked up and flashed her a brilliant white smile, pushing himself off the wall with the kind of litheness only a cat possesses. He reached out a tan hand and Jane blinked at it before taking it, squeezing his hand hard and forcing herself to return his smile.

"Detective David Ramos, it's great to meet you. You must be Detective Rizzoli."

"How did you guess? Is it my hair?" She raised her hands and gestured at the mess of curls.

"First female officer to work in the drug control unit, previously with vice, took down a serial killer with a scalpel, shot yourself to save the lives of your fellow officers. You're pretty famous around here."

"You Googled me, huh?"

He shrugged.

"I like to know who I'm gonna be working with." His mouth turned up into a smile that made Jane want to shiver. She held his gaze.

A small cough from behind them almost made her jump.

"It's great to have you here Ramos, we've heard some pretty amazing things about you. Vince Korsak." Korsak grabbed Ramos' hand and shook it vigorously.

"It's great to meet you Vince." He turned to Frankie.

"And you must be Frankie Rizzoli?"

"That's me." Jane snorted at Frankie's cool disposition, but managed to disguise it as a cough when Cavanaugh shot her a look.

"Rizzoli," Cavanaugh barked.

Both Jane and Frankie replied:

"Sir?"

"Rizzoli number one," he nodded his head at Jane.

"Take Ramos down to meet Doctor Isles, and show him around the morgue. We have a lot of work to do."

Something about Maura meeting this statuesque hunk of a man made Jane's stomach turn. Without a word she turned on her heel and strode towards the elevator, punching the button with a long forefinger.

Ramos was beside her in moments, and she felt her skin prickle.

"I hear this Doctor Isles is something of a catch."

Jane nearly vomited. They stepped into the elevator.

"She's my best friend. Did you Google her too?" She spat.

Ramos held up his hands in front of him.

"I'm not saying I'm gonna make a move Rizzoli, chill." He laughed a perfect laugh and she wanted to punch him in his teeth.

They stepped out into the corridor, Maura's office directly ahead.

"That's not to say I won't at least try and work my charms if she's as beautiful as she looks in pictures."

He winked and Jane felt all the blood rush from her face. He strode off, leaving her standing outside the closing elevator doors, dumbfounded.

The _ding_ of the elevator making its ascent shook her from her thoughts, and she hurried after him. Mercifully, he waited for her to knock on Maura's door. She pushed it open when she heard the doctor's familiar noise of approval.

Jane was constantly taken aback by Maura's beauty. It could've been five days or five minutes since she'd last seen her, and still her heart would warm and butterflies would fill her stomach.

Sometimes, she felt so much love for Maura that she thought she would die. Maura would tell her that it was impossible to die from having too much love for someone, but it didn't make it any less real.

Today, Doctor Isles wore a tight-fitting, navy, knee-length skirt paired with a dusky orange blouse and dark grey Marc Jacobs heels. It was the kind of outfit that made Jane blush. She fought to keep herself under control as she led Ramos into the room.

"Detective Ramos, Doctor Isles. Maur', this is-"

"Detective David Ramos, we've been speaking over email. It's lovely to meet you in person, finally." She stood from her chair with such grace it made Jane feel faint, and strode confidently towards Ramos with an elegant hand stretched out before her.

The way Ramos' eyes raked over Maura's body made Jane want to tackle him.

"Oh, I wasn't aware that you were previously acquainted." She said sarcastically.

"Detective Ramos has been enquiring about the facilities here and I was very happy to fill him in ahead of his arrival, to aid his preparation."

"Fail to prepare and you prepare to fail, isn't that right Jane?"

He looked her dead in the eye and in that moment she knew that he knew. About Maura. About _her_ and Maura.

"It's Detective Rizzoli. My friends call me Jane."

Maura raised her eyebrows and looked at Jane, then Ramos, then at Jane again. Just as she was about to say something she hoped would be placating, Jane's cell phone buzzed in its holster.

She ripped it from her belt and pressed the 'accept call' button as angrily as possible.

"Rizzoli."

"If you're done giving Ramos a tour, get back up here. I have news for you." Cavanaugh's voice sounded strained and it did nothing to help Jane's feeling of uneasiness.

"We'll be there in two." Returning her phone to its holster, she turned to Maura.

"As much as I'd absolutely _love_ to stay and chat with you two, Cavanaugh's got something for us. See ya later Maura."

She walked to the door and out into the corridor as briskly as she could without it looking too much like she couldn't bear to be in Maura's office anymore and made her way back to the elevator.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she imagined the smug look Ramos would be giving Maura and was surprised to feel tears sting behind her eyes. Sniffing, she turned her attention to willing the elevator to _please hurry up for the love of all that is holy_.

Once they were back in the bullpen, the expression on Korsak's face told her her day wasn't about to get any better.

"Janie, they're moving him. They're moving David Lee Bishop to ADX Florence."

xxx

 **Reviews give me life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks all who reviewed, favourited and followed chapter 1. It really means a lot to me. There's a trigger warning for sexual assault in this chapter, just so you know.**

 **I know I've made you all wait a while, so I will try and get better at updating quicker. Let's crack on**

xxx

Maura knew she would find Jane sitting in their usual booth at The Dirty Robber. Sure enough, she could make out Jane's shock of black curls and a bottle of Sam Adams in the gloom of the bar. She made her way over, the rhythmic click clack of her heels alerting Jane to her presence.

She smiled.

"How many of those have you had, Jane?"

"Only two, mom."

"You're very funny."

"Thanks, I know. You want wine?"

"I want you to tell me about what happened earlier today at the station." She placed her purse on the table and slid into the booth, settling her hands in her lap. She looked into Jane's eyes, and Jane prayed she wasn't blushing too hard.

"You sound like a therapist." She waved her hand dismissively.

Maura rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But only if you have a drink with me." When she received no resistance, Jane looked over to the bartender and mouthed 'glass of pinot noir'. He nodded and grabbed a half full bottle from the back of the bar and began preparing Maura's drink.

Jane closed her eyes, took a deep breath in, and took a swig of her beer.

"They're moving David Lee Bishop to-"

"To the super maximum security facility in Fremont County, Colorado. I know that Jane," Maura spoke softly, reaching out to cover Jane's trembling hand with her own.

Jane sighed.

"I've seen firsthand what he's capable of, and I know exactly who his crimes impacted." She looked toward the ceiling, feeling tears brimming in her eyes before falling down her cheeks. She wiped them away roughly.

"I never told you about Detective Shaw, did I?"

"No, you didn't." Maura's tone was soft and it soothed the banging in Jane's head.

"We worked together just before you joined us. We were both hookers, I mean, we were both undercover hookers. I feel I should clarify that." She chuckled throatily and Maura smiled kindly.

"We were working to get closer to this sleazeball, Danny Lizetti, who targeted runaway kids and made them sell drugs in exchange for protection on the streets."

Jane's face dropped into her hands and she rubbed her eyes.

"He was the lowest of the low, a real piece of shit. But we had to get to him, to get to David Lee Bishop. At the time he owned about 40% of the drugs on the streets of Boston. Not only that, he controlled half the pimps in town, and I can tell you from personal experience that none of those assholes had a decent bone in their bodies."

"I don't like the thought of you out there like that."

Jane snorted.

"It was no more dangerous than it is when we're chasing a perp. At least, that's what we told ourselves. It got crazy sometimes but we had each other for back up. Our plan was to, I guess, seduce Lizetti, 'cause he was Bishop's right hand man. Then, all we'd have to do is catch Bishop in the act of selling a shit ton of coke, with video evidence, and we could all go home."

Jane looked down at the table and pushed a stray peanut around with the tip of her forefinger.

"It was all going fine until someone informed him that there was an undercover cop getting too close for comfort. He didn't suspect either of us at first but he's a smart guy. I'll give him that. Shaw and I made a promise that we weren't going to leave each other alone until it was over, but Lizetti wanted one of us to cover a spot downtown, where bastards with more money than sense liked to drive around with their hands down their pants, and it would've been suspicious if we'd refused, so I said I'd go. And that was the last time I ever saw Detective Shaw alive."

A tear dropped onto the table and Jane's shoulders began to shake. Maura slid out from the booth in one smooth motion and moved round to sit next to Jane, her arm wrapping around the detective's back and pulling her close.

She felt Jane's body relax at the close proximity and smiled into her dark curls. She soothed her, stroking her back and whispering words of comfort into her ear, until she had calmed down enough to continue with her story.

"She was forced to the ground in a freezing cold warehouse, and raped over and over and over again. And through all of it, she never revealed anything about who we really were. They tortured her and defiled her, and then they shot her in the back of the head."

She shuddered.

"She didn't die immediately. She'd been recording the whole thing, it's part of the reason we were able to put Bishop away for life. But I had to listen to the tapes, as part of evidence processing. I can still hear the sounds of her dying. Before Hoyt, all my nightmares were about her. It was almost a relief when he came along because at least it stopped me dreaming about the sound of her last breath."

Jane took a moment to brush the tears from her face.

"The worst part is, if I'd let her go work that spot, she'd be alive."

"And you would be dead."

"Maybe, maybe not. I could've…"

"No, Jane. You couldn't have. I don't doubt your skills or your bravery, and I know for certain you would have put up an excellent fight, but she was horribly outnumbered, you would have been outnumbered. There was nothing anyone could have done. It was a tragic, brutal act, but it wasn't your fault Jane."

"Maybe it would've been better if I'd died."

"Please don't talk like that. It makes me feel sad."

"I don't mean it like I wish I'd died, it's just, she had a wife and they'd just bought a house together and were planning on having kids. She had everything to live for and I… I'm just me."

Maura pulled away.

"And what am I, Jane? Am I nothing to you?"

Jane's mouth dropped open.

"Come on Maur', you know I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…"

"You meant that because you're not in a romantic relationship, you've got less to live for? You really are incredibly obtuse at times."

She got out from the booth and retrieved her purse before straightening her skirt.

"I mean no disrespect to Detective Shaw. It's tragic that she died and I'm sorry that you lost your friend, but I can't understand why you can't see how much you have to live for. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an autopsy to prepare for."

She turned on her heel and strode out of the Robber before Jane had a chance to collect her thoughts.

xxx

Back at the station, Jane was still reeling from Maura's abrupt exit from The Dirty Robber, but she had other things to deal with. She made her way to Cavanaugh's office and hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door in a way she hoped sounded confident.

At the grunt from inside, she took her cue and strode into the office, only to find Ramos sitting opposite Cavanaugh. Her eyes narrowed.

"What is it Rizzoli?"

She looked at Ramos pointedly. He stood up.

"I was just leaving, Detective Rizzoli."

He walked past her and stopped at the door, turning back to look at her, then Cavanaugh.

"That was very insightful, sir. Thank you." With one last look in Jane's direction, he left.

"Sit down, Rizzoli. I know what you're gonna ask me. Again."

"Sir, you know what this means to me, I have to see this through. I have to make sure it all goes smoothly, and I will be severely pi-"

"Enough, Rizzoli, your guy Ramos just convinced me to let you work the transfer with him. He wanted to know why you got so pissy earlier when I chose him to take the lead, and when I told him, he…"

"You told him? You don't have the right to tell the new guy about my past." She crossed her arms and slouched in her chair, expecting a berating.

"Yes I did. In case you've forgotten, I was in charge of you then too. It was my cross to bear. My burden. It wasn't just you that got fucked by that case Rizzoli."

She looked up and was surprised to see Cavanaugh's eyes were glistening. He took a deep breath in.

"What I was going to say, before you interrupted, was that Ramos thinks it'll be good for you to work it. Something about closure. I don't really give a shit as long as that son of a bitch gets to max and stays there until he rots. Understood?"

Jane nodded as she stood, turning towards the door to make her way out.

"And Rizzoli? You might want to stop being your usual sarcastic self for one minute, and go thank him."

She felt heat rush to her cheeks and made a swift exit. She jogged down the corridor and managed to catch Ramos before he left the station.

"Hey Ramos, you got a sec?"

"Sure, Rizzoli. You all good?" He flashed her a brilliant smile and she couldn't work out if she hated him more or less in that moment.

"I just wanted to thank you, for doing what you did with Cav back there. I appreciate it, and I owe you one."

He cocked his head slightly.

"I don't know if I really get you."

"Not many people do, don't sweat it." She managed a smile.

He shrugged and stuck out his hand.

"You're welcome, Rizzoli."

xxx

 **Until next time, folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

The following day, after a fitful night's sleep, Jane exited the elevator and walked into the corridor that would lead her to, she suspected, some negative vibes from Maura. When she reached the door of Maura's office, she stood outside for a moment, collecting her thoughts and reminding herself not to fly off the handle.

For a reason she couldn't quite put her finger on, her heart was pounding so hard it felt like it would burst from her chest in a spray of bone, sinew and muscle.

Ergh. Sinew, really? She really _had_ been spending too much time with Doctor Isles.

She went to knock on the door just as Maura opened it.

"Jeez Maura, you've gotta give a woman warning if you're gonna come bursting through the door like that." She clutched her chest and huffed loudly, eliciting a sigh from Maura.

"Well really Jane, if you're just going to stand outside my door dithering, I'm forced to take action."

Jane narrowed her eyes.

"I wasn't dithering. I wouldn't even know how to dither."

Maura rolled her eyes.

"Were you disturbing me for any reason in particular?"

For a moment, Jane's response was going to be 'no reason other than I can't bear to think that I've hurt you because I love you more than life itself', but she wasn't sure that particular statement would be received as well as she'd like it to be.

Instead, she took a deep breath in and let it out slowly before answering.

"I wanted to apologise for what I said at The Robber. I guess it's just second nature to me now that I put myself in danger. That doesn't mean I don't think about the people I care about when I'm chasing a suspect or in the middle of a gun fight or jumping off bridges."

"Oh." Maura's reply was soft.

"Yeah. I guess you thought I was super selfish and didn't care about anyone but myself, huh?" Jane closed the door, walked across the room and sat down hard on Maura's couch.

"You have seriously got to get a comfier couch Maur'."

"It's not for sitting on, Jane. It's aesthetically pleasing." Maura gazed at Jane with an expression similar to wonder.

"Oh yes, of course, how silly of me. How could I even entertain the notion that a couch could be used _for sitting on_."

Maura sat next to Jane, perched politely on the edge of the couch cushion. She took Jane's hand between her own and rubbed the scar in the middle of the palm.

Jane stopped breathing.

"You are the bravest person I know, Jane. Please don't misunderstand my motive for what I said last night. I don't want to sound like your mother, but every time you go out onto those streets, there's a small part of me that thinks you might not make it back. Logically, I know that you're at an increased risk of getting hurt, but I also know you're highly trained and surrounded by people who care about you and would protect you if anything were to happen. I just can't help that fleeting moment of panic I feel when you're out on duty. When you're not with me."

She looked at the floor and continued rubbing her soothing circles on Jane's hand, massaging the scar tissue in such a way it sent chills all the way up the detective's spine.

She managed to take a breath.

"You were all that I could think about, when I jumped off that bridge. When I hit the water and it felt like all the air had been sucked out of my lungs, I thought how I might never get to see you again, or hug you, or slap your hand away when you steal my fries. I was more terrified about that than I was about dying."

Maura raised her head to meet Jane's eyes.

"So you see, just because I think of myself as 'just me', I don't ever want to be without you, and I promise that when I'm out chasing criminals, I'm always as careful as I can be, because I know you'd be seriously pissed off if I went and died."

Maura shuddered.

"Don't even say it," she whispered.

Jane raised a hand and made a zipping motion across her lips. Maura chuckled as she brushed tears from her cheeks.

"I hate fighting with you." Jane nodded.

"I know. Let's not do it anymore." She pulled Maura into a tight hug, rubbing her hands slowly across the doctor's back.

She pulled back and looked into Maura's eyes before her gaze dropped to full, pink lips. She could feel Maura's breath on her face. Her hand moved to cup Maura's cheek, wiping the excess moisture from her tears away.

"Maura, I…"

"Jane..."

Their voices were scarcely above a whisper and the world seemed to stop.

A knock at the door made Jane jump so hard she nearly fell off the couch.

"Jesus, is everyone intent on scaring me to death today?" She chuckled and smiled at Maura before getting up and opening the door. Korsak. One day, she'd get him back for interrupting what she was pretty sure was going to be an intense make out session.

"Ready to go Jane? Cars are ready out front."

"Sure, I'll be there in a sec Korsak." She husked. Korsak sensed he'd walked into something, so shrugged his shoulders and closed the door on his way out.

"Cav gave me the go ahead to join the detail on Bishop. I have to do this, I really feel like I need to do it."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I should be back late tonight. We've gotta get him to Logan, the flight to Colorado leaves at midday and then I get six whole hours on a plane with a drug lord and Detective Ramos. Honestly I don't know whose company I'm going to enjoy most."

Maura rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Jane, he's really not that bad."

"Bishop? Yeah I'm sure he has a warm fuzzy side."

"You know I was talking about Ramos."

"But it's just so fun to wind you up."

"Will you stay with me tonight? I think it would benefit the both of us."

"Sure Maur', that sounds nice. I'm not sure exactly what time it'll be, so I'll use my key. Don't wait up for me."

She stood, adjusting her belt and checking her phone.

"Be careful, and I'll see you later." Maura brushed a piece of lint from the lapel of Jane's blazer, causing the detective to shudder.

"I always am." She smiled and walked to the door, leaving Maura alone, with the familiar sense of fear deep in the pit of her stomach.

xxx

Forty minutes later, Maura just managed to answer the phone on her desk before it rang out, rushing from the morgue as soon as she heard its first shrill ring.

"This is Doctor Isles."

"Maura, it's Korsak. Doc, something happened on the way to the airport. It's Jane."

"Oh, God."

Maura felt her chest tighten as the phone clattered onto her desk, and the ground seemed to slip out from under her feet.

xxx

 **I'm sorry. Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all your support, it is just so great. Now, let's get into it shall we?**

Maura crashed through the hospital doors so forcefully they dented the wall. She flashed her badge at the uniformed officer standing guard at the door to the private room and flung it open, before skidding to a halt across the linoleum floor.

"Oh God, Jane…"

She looked over to the hospital bed, in which a battered and bruised Jane Rizzoli was attempting to prop herself up. Maura let out a sigh of relief that Jane appeared not to have been as grievously injured as she'd feared when Detective Korsak had called her to say there had been an explosion and Jane was in the hospital with a head injury. She did have a thick bandage wrapped around her forehead, with a wodge of padding at her left temple, but she seemed in good enough shape for Maura to start breathing again.

The world had seemed to fall away as she had sprinted to her car and broken more than a few speed limits to get to Boston Massachusetts General Hospital as quickly as she could, fear swirling in her stomach.

"Oh, hey Maur', think you could give me a hand here?" Jane winced and clutched at her side.

Maura was next to her in an instant, a sob escaping her lips before she could stop herself.

"Hey, come on Maura, I'm fine, it looks way worse than it is." She yelped as her arm slipped from under her.

"I thought you were going to die, Jane. I thought I'd be too late to say goodbye." She pressed her palms to her face as her shoulders started to shake.

Jane felt a lump form in her throat.

"Maura, will you look at me? Come on, come sit on the edge of the bed." Maura slowly dropped her hands from her face, hiccupping slightly as red blotches appeared around her eyes. Her bottom lip stuck out slightly and her eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

She helped to prop the pillows up behind Jane's back before sitting down gently so as not to aggravate any of her injuries. She took Jane's hand between hers.

"I'm sorry that you were scared."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I know it's all part of your job and… wait, this wasn't supposed to be dangerous. What _did_ happen? Korsak only told me there was an explosion, and that you were hurt, and I got here as fast as I could and…"

Jane chuckled.

"Shh, Maur'. Please don't hyperventilate, I know we're surrounded by medical professionals, but I'd really rather you didn't make a scene." Her tone was kind and she squeezed Maura's hand.

"Everything was going as planned, we were about ten minutes out from Logan, and the patrol car in front of us exploded. I mean, everyone in that car died instantly, but our car flipped and just kept on rolling. I thought it'd never stop. I thought I was gonna die." She looked down at their fingers, intertwined.

"Bishop escaped." Her voice was small and, Maura thought with a stab of shock, feeble. She never thought Jane Rizzoli would ever do anything that could be described as feeble, but here they were.

"He managed to kick the door open, where it had buckled, and the last I saw of him he was running away in cuffs with a nasty cut on his cheek. I would've grabbed him but my arm was pinned and apparently I have a few cracked ribs so, as you can imagine, I wasn't on top form." She managed a smile, and Maura smiled back, rubbing gentle circles on the back of Jane's hand.

They looked into each other's eyes, Maura relieved that her friend, her _best_ friend, was alright, and Jane relieved that Maura was there with her.

"It wasn't your fault, Jane. Do they know who's behind the explosion?"

"I mean, clearly it was all to let him escape. It's too much of a coincidence that a squad car transferring a scumbag like him goes boom. If I'd been in that car…"

"Thank God you weren't." Maura squeezed Jane's hand and took in a deep breath.

"Ramos got hurt too, but I think his is mostly superficial."

"That's a very big word you used there Detective, I'm impressed." Jane scowled, then her brow softened.

"I'm glad you're here, Maur'. When the car was rolling my seat belt snapped, and I was flying about all over the place and all I could think about was how I wished I could see you one more time."

"I've never been more worried than I was when Korsak called me. The thought of losing you is almost too much for me to bear."

Jane's eyes glistened.

"You're the most important person in the world to me, Maura Isles."

Maura blushed.

"How much morphine have you had?" She attempted a chuckle, but it caught in her throat at the look in Jane's eyes, which had darkened so much they looked almost black.

Jane managed to push herself forward with a wince, and Maura leaned in so their lips were centimetres away, and the door to Jane's room opened so suddenly they both nearly sustained whiplash as they backed away from each other.

Maura's heart was racing and Jane's expression was nothing short of stunned.

"Sorry to interrupt Rizzoli, I don't think you're gonna like this but it's necessary to further the investigation. We have to get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible, I'm sure you understand."

Ramos' face was a mess of cuts and bruises, and he had a bandage around his forearm, but he seemed otherwise unharmed. He strode into the room, followed by two officers in bomb squad uniforms. They each carried a black briefcase. The first one, a man with more muscles than either woman thought was necessary, placed his on the desk at the bottom of Jane's bed and opened it up, retrieving a residue testing kit.

"What the hell is this, Ramos? I nearly died."

"I'm sure you understand, Jane," he repeated, his tone stern and unwavering.

"You know exactly how I feel about that piece of shit, you really think I'd help him escape?"

"I don't know, did you Jane? We have to cover all bases, Detective."

Jane tried to get up but cried out at the stab of pain in her injured ribs. Maura pushed her back down gently.

"Jane, do this and they can clear you, and you can get better in peace. Okay? Please." Maura's voice was soothing, but Jane was struggling to control the rage she felt in her stomach.

She stuck her hands out and muscle man swiped a slip of testing paper across both sides. His eyes lingered on her scars and she whipped her hands back, sticking them forcefully under her armpits with a grimace.

The other bomb squad officer, a painfully thin, waspish woman brought out a scanner from her briefcase and held the paper underneath it.

Jane rolled her eyes.

The scanner began to blare and flash red, and then everything happened all at once.

xxx

 **So, what did you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. I really am very sorry for the wait. Please trust that I haven't given up on this story, nor do I plan on it. Thank you for your continued support, it means everything. Now, on we go...

Jane's ribs were screaming at her to stop running, but she knew if she did, there'd be no escape. The sun had set only minutes ago, but already the city was bathed in darkness, something she was grateful for as she made her way downtown.

A police cruiser crawled by slowly and she scampered down the nearest alleyway, wincing as she felt something pop in her side. She bit her lip so hard she could taste blood, but she knew she had to keep going. She wasn't far.

As the street lamps reached full brightness, she stumbled through a door that looked as though it would blow down in a strong wind. But she was grateful to be in a safe space, as safe as she could be. She leant back against a wall gently and slid down until she reached the floor.

She breathed heavily and let out a sob. As the adrenalin wore off, the throbbing in her side grew, and she thought she might pass out.

"Vanilla? Jesus, Vanilla, is that you?"

Her head whipped up and she managed a small, weak smile. She could always count on Rondo to cheer her up.

"Hey, Rondo. Long time no see. Thought I'd come to your place this time." She chuckled, then whimpered. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself, closing her eyes with the effort of staying conscious.

"What the hell have you got yourself into this time, hmm?" Rondo crouched down beside her.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Nearly got blown up, was in a car crash, jumped out a window. All the good stuff."

"Did you just fancy spicing your weekdays up a bit, or...?"

Jane looked at the ground, counting the bits of grit between her outstretched legs.

"I think I'm being framed for something I didn't do. Something really, really bad."

His eyebrows furrowed, and he stood up, offering his hand to Jane.

"I don't know if I can get up. I might just stay here. Fall asleep. Stay asleep. At least I'm getting a rest." She chuckled but he shook his head.

"You're not giving up that easily, Detective. I know you. Come on, it'll only hurt for a second, but we have to get you patched up. Then you can tell me all about it."

x

Maura stared at the pane of dark glass, wishing she had the power of telekinesis. If she did, she would unlatch her handcuffs, use them to smash the glass, and punch Detective Ramos right on the nose.

She didn't often experience feelings of such aggression, but after the day, and night, she'd had, she was running out of patience.

She looked down at her hands, thumbnail hanging off after almost seven hours of anxious picking. She closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry. All she could think about was Jane, struggling to convince herself that her ribs might have held out and that she was alright. Wherever she was. She felt a tear slide out from underneath her eyelid. It was all so hopeless.

The door buzzed open and she lifted her shoulder to wipe the wetness from her cheek.

"I've just been to your house. It is lovely, Doctor Isles. You have a beautiful home."

Maura didn't speak.

"She's not there, though, and that makes me sad. What I don't understand is why you, an upstanding member of society, a successful, career-driven woman, would hide a fugitive."

Maura's mouth dropped open. The first words that came to mind were perhaps a little colourful, so she took a breath before speaking.

"Detective Ramos, I've told you multiple times now, I have no idea where Detective Rizzoli is."

"You really have no idea where she would go if she was in trouble? There's no secret hideout, or safe house, you've got somewhere in the city?"

"You make it sound as if we're in some sort of spy movie." Maura almost laughed.

"I will ask you one more time, Doctor Isles. Where. Is. Jane?" His voice crescendoed and he slammed his palms onto the table.

Maura gave herself a figurative pat on the back for not flinching.

"And I will tell you one more time, Detective, I don't know where she is. She ran away and that's the last I saw of her."

Jane scrunched up her nose at the shrieking of the scanner and it took her a moment to remember what it meant. She looked up at the female officer, down at the scanner, and then back up in time to see Ramos draw his gun from its holster.

"Don't move, Rizzoli. Let's all just keep calm. Butler, shut that thing off." He nodded towards the scanner and the very thin woman flicked a switch on the side.

Silence.

"Now, Rizzoli. Put your hands up, slowly, slowly, that's it. Can you explain why you have explosive residue on your hands?"

Jane's expression was of pure bewilderment, and Maura began to move closer to her side.

"Don't move, Doctor Isles." Ramos swung his gun to point at Maura, and Jane practically roared.

"Don't you dare point that thing at her Ramos, I swear to God." She began to get out of bed but stopped with a wince, clutching her side. The gun was back on her.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a nurse charged through.

"What on earth is going on here, what's all that noi..." She screamed at the sight of the gun and Jane knew she had about a second to make her decision. She looked at Maura, mouthed 'I'm sorry' and leapt out of the bed.

Her gown billowing behind her, she threw herself head first out of the window, and plummeted the four feet to the ground below.

She cried out as she landed, dropping to her knees and attempting to catch her breath. She chanced a look back and saw Maura, her hand pressed against the window frame, her mouth dropped open.

She shot a quick smile back at her, and ran.

x

"Jeez, Vanilla, you are a crazy son of a bitch. You jumped out of a window." He laughed, clutching his belly with the force of it.

Jane smiled.

"I don't think it would have been a routine interrogation, you know what I'm saying?"

Rondo nodded. He pressed a piece of sticky tape to the bandages around Jane's waist to fasten them, and began working on the cut on her forehead that had only just stopped bleeding.

"I remembered you telling me you hung out here sometimes. It was the only place I could think of to go. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Well I figure I probably owe you a few favours. It's nothing."

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the pillow Rondo had laid out on an old couch for her.

"So what's next Vanilla? You're welcome to stay here as long as you need, but I really think you should go to a hospital. Or at least see a doctor. It's not like I'm qualified in first aid."

"I can't exactly go waltzing back into Mass Gen, Rondo. I'm pretty sure Ramos has half of BPD out looking for me. And I'm not just saying that because I'm arrogant. I don't know what he's capable of, but I don't feel like finding out. Not just yet, anyway."

"But still, I really think…"

"How am I gonna see a doctor when I've just thrown myself out of a hospital room window?" She interrupted with a snarl.

Rondo backed away, his hands up.

"You do remember your best friend is a doctor, right?"

xxx

More to come soon, I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Let's get to it, shall we?**

xxx

Maura sat behind her desk, her computer on in front of her. She stared at the screen, her vision blurring and allowing her to replay the events of the last two days over and over in her mind.

She hadn't seen Jane in over 24 hours, and she couldn't help but think the worst had happened to her. She had been badly injured in the bombing, and she had sustained a nasty concussion. She thought of all the risks of not receiving medical care in such a situation, but it only served to increase the uneasy feeling in her stomach, so she attempted to turn to more proactive thinking.

She had called all the hospitals in Boston, and none of them had had anyone admitted who fit Jane's description, so she took comfort in that.

That was, of course, if she hadn't died and not been found.

 _Stop it_.

She sighed and shut down her computer, knowing she'd get no work done like this. She decided to allow herself a lunch break, something she didn't do often, and picked up her bag, heading for the elevator.

Her stomach was in knots - figuratively, not literally, and thank goodness because that would be another emergency entirely - but she knew she wouldn't function without at least a quick, nutritious snack.

She reached the lobby of BPD and was surprised to see Rondo arguing with one of the officers at reception. He had a piece of paper in his hand, which he was waving about frantically.

She hurried over to the commotion, the sound of her heels against the marble floor distracting the two men from their heated discussion.

"Rondo, what a surprise. How are you?" Maura asked politely.

"Doctor Isles, this man was attempting to get into the building to see you. He said it's important, but I said no matter how important it is, I couldn't just let him wander about, I'm sure you understand."

"Oh of course, Officer -" she looked at his badge.

"Knight, ma'am."

She smiled at him.

"Thank you for doing your duty, Officer Knight. I feel much safer knowing there are brave men like you in the world. As it happens I'm just on my way to lunch, so Mr. Rondo can speak with me outside."

Officer Knight blushed and nodded and fiddled with his tie.

Maura smirked as she exited the building, having taken Rondo's arm. They stepped out onto the street, sunlight blazing and heating Maura's cheeks instantly. She breathed in deeply, glad for the chance to get some fresh air. It almost allowed her to ignore the unsettled feeling in her stomach.

Almost.

They turned right, walking slowly, their steps in sync.

"To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"I have to tell you something Doctor Isles, but not here. Can we go to your car? I know Vanilla wouldn't like us being in an enclosed space together too much if she was here." He chuckled gruffly and slapped his thigh.

Maura yanked him closer to her and looked into his eyes.

"Have you spoken to Jane?" Her eyes were wide and her voice barely above a whisper.

Rondo whipped his head around, scowling at an old woman who was shuffling along behind them. She gasped and moved as quickly as her walking stick would allow.

Maura pulled him down the road next to BPD and into the door that would lead them to the car park. She felt a shiver run down her back.

She realised they were surrounded by CCTV cameras, but they were there for the protection of everyone who worked in the building. Weren't they?

They reached Maura's Prius and she opened the door with a beep. They climbed in and she practically slammed her door shut, locking them in for good measure. She sunk down in her seat imperceptibly.

"What's going on, Rondo? I feel like I'm in a spy movie, and I've never even _seen_ a spy movie. Oh, dear." She placed her hand on her chest in an attempt to slow her breathing.

"Hey, Doc, Vanilla's just fine. A little beat up and bruised, but she's doing okay all things considered. She asked me to give you this."

He looked out of the car window once more before reaching into the inside pocket of his coat, and retrieving a slightly crumpled piece of paper that had been folded once.

Maura took it from him gently, unfolding it with delicate fingers. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she read.

 _ **I'm okay. Need help. Happy Days motel tonight, after dark. Get a room, flash the light 3 times. Bring scissors, meds, and my spare Sox cap. Miss you.**_

Maura felt a tear slide down over her cheek and she managed to catch it before it landed on the page. She held the paper close to her chest and let out a shaky breath.

"I was so worried. I thought she was…" she couldn't finish.

"I patched her up as best I could. She's in a bad way but I think all she needs is for you to give her the once over. She's told me a little about what happened, but not everything. I am _not_ going to get involved because I don't think it would end well for old Rondo, but I told her I'd help her in any way I can. Including dragging you in here on your lunch break." He chuckled and managed to make Maura smile too.

"You're a great friend to Jane, Rondo. Thank you."

xxx

It was 7pm when Maura unlocked the door of her room at the Happy Days motel in Medford, shutting the door behind her and locking and bolting it.

She placed the sports bag down on the bed and closed the curtains almost all the way, leaving a gap just big enough for a light to be seen.

She went to the light switch and flicked it off and on, off and on, off and on. Her heart thumped in her chest and she was finding it difficult to stay upright, so she went to sit on the bed.

She wasn't sure why she was so nervous. Half of her suspected it was because she thought their plan might be foiled, and Jane would be caught. But the other half of her wasn't so sure.

They had always been close, but recently she had felt a shift in their relationship.

Friendship.

No, she thought. Relationship probably suited them much better. She brought her fingertips up to her lips and brushed them gently, recalling how physically close she had been to Jane at the hospital. She had wanted to kiss her best friend for longer than she could really recall. It was getting slightly absurd.

Just as she was getting dangerously lost in her thoughts, there was a knock on the door. She sucked in a breath and almost lost consciousness. Standing up, she smoothed her skirt and half ran to the door. Pausing for just a moment, she opened it slightly, leaving it on the chain.

Jane was bathed in the pale light of a wall lamp, making the bruise on her forehead look even nastier.

"Oh God, Jane."

Jane herself was grinning.

"Hey Maur', think you could let me in, it's getting cold out here and I've had a bit of a rough time of it lately, not sure if you'd hear-" she was pulled inside and into a fierce hug. She winced at the pressure on her ribs but revelled in the closeness.

"You're here." Maura whispered into her hair, running her palms up and down Jane's back.

" _You're_ here. Thank you so much for doing this. I wasn't sure if you'd get here." Jane kicked the door shut with the toe of her shoe, a huge boot that made Maura frown.

Once they were inside, the door locked and the curtains drawn fully, she took a proper look at Jane. She was dressed in an outfit that screamed Rondo; dark grey joggers, a button down plaid shirt, a beanie hat and the aforementioned shoes. It was the worst outfit she'd ever seen Jane wear, but she'd take it if it meant Jane could be here.

"It's a good thing I bought you some spare clothes. The last time I saw you, you were in a hospital gown, detective. A _backless_ gown, I might add."

Jane had the decency to blush.

"Yeah, Rondo thought this might be a little more appropriate for my journey over here. Can't really get the bus in a gown. People might stare."

"You got the _bus_ here? What if you'd been seen? I could have picked you up." Maura was aghast.

"It's too dangerous, Maura. I hate involving you at all, so if I have to do it, I want to keep you as much out of the way as possible."

Maura sighed.

"Look at you, you're limping. Will you let me look at your wounds?"

"Not that I'm not hugely grateful to Rondo for everything he's done, but he's definitely not you. I feel like the mummy." She chuckled, grasping her ribs and screwing her face up in pain.

"Sit down, for goodness sake." Maura said softly as she led Jane to the bed. She sat her down gently before unbuttoning the shirt and pulling it off over Jane's arms slowly. Her mouth dropped open at the dark bruise sprayed across Jane's side as she removed Rondo's bandages.

"Oh, Jane. How are you even standing?"

"I don't really feel anything right now." She shrugged her shoulders.

Maura looked into her eyes and reached her hand up to Jane's cheek, thumb brushing smooth lines along the sharp bone.

"You really should see a doctor."

Jane barked out a laugh.

"Do you sometimes forget who you are, Maur'?"

"I'm not sure I truly qualify in situations like this, especially considering all my patients are dead."

She traced light patterns on Jane's side and felt her relax. Jane's eyes closed and her head began to droop.

"What are the scissors for?"

Jane's head snapped up and she motioned for Maura to help her up. She limped her way over to the sink, flicking the light switch on and flinching slightly at the sight of her battered face in the mirror.

Maura watched Jane intently, just happy to have her there, when suddenly Jane started hacking at her hair, great chunks of it falling into the sink and spilling over onto the dirty tiles.

She barely held in a scream, then she felt ridiculous. It was only hair, but it was _Jane's_ hair, her beautiful, thick, crazy, wild, sexy, gorgeous hair.

She stood up and stumbled into the bathroom.

"What on earth are you _doing_ Jane?"

"With this mop I'll be spotted from a mile away. I have to be unrecognisable, just for a while. Oh, hey, come on. Why are you crying Maur'? It's just hair." She stopped mid snip, her hair now the length of Hillary Clinton circa 1998, but 100 times wilder.

She laid the scissors down on the sink and reached her hand up to Maura's arm, gripping it lightly.

"All your beautiful hair is gone." Maura moped, and Jane husked a laugh.

"It'll grow back, silly."

"I think this is all getting to me, I don't really understand how this has happened or how we even got here. One minute we were making sleepover arrangements, and then suddenly there's been an explosion, and you're in hospital, and there's bomb squad officers and you're jumping out of a window and I feel like I haven't breathed properly for days and…" she stopped suddenly, her eyes wild and her breath coming in short, sharp bursts.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, swaying slightly and pressing soft kisses to the top of her head as she cried.

"It's okay, I'm right here. I'm. Right. Here. Breathe with me. Can you breathe with me Maura?" She took in as deep a breath as her injured ribs would allow and pulled back slightly to encourage Maura to do the same.

Eventually, her breathing slowed, and her sobs turned to hiccups. She laid her head on Jane's chest, breathing in the scent she loved so much.

"It's all going to be okay, sweet girl. It's all going to be just fine. I'm here. I love you. I…" she stopped, and Maura felt her entire body freeze.

Maura looked up slowly.

"What did you say?" She hummed. Her eyes were glistening and there was a track of mascara running down her right cheek and Jane had never seen anything so beautiful in all her life.

Her bottom lip trembled and all Jane knew was that she had to stop it.

She leant down, achingly slow, so slowly that Maura thought she'd never get there. Her lips quivered, and she could count every eyelash surrounding Jane's dark eyes.

She felt timid pressure on her lips and her whole body caught alight. As soon as it had happened, it was over, and she yearned for more, for so much more, for _everything_.

"I said, _I love you_. I should have told you months, _years_ ago, but I'm a wimp and I couldn't bear to lose you and…" Maura placed a slender finger over Jane's lips and smiled at her so sincerely Jane thought she might burst into tears. She cupped Jane's cheek and reached up to press her own small kiss at the side of Jane's mouth. Jane shivered.

She kissed her way to Jane's earlobe.

"I've been waiting for you to say that for so long, Jane."

Jane couldn't quite suppress a moan and, whilst it definitely did make Maura feel things, she knew it held so much more than just desire. It was the result of years of holding back, of averted gazes, of fingers brushing together in the dark. She could never regret the time it had taken them to get here, because it was their journey, and they had reached their destination together.

She had no idea what the future would hold for the two of them, but she knew they'd be okay if they were together, however cliched she knew that was. She tangled their fingers together and placed a final kiss on Jane's chin.

Outside, Ramos sat in his car. He had seen three flashes of a light and then, just as he suspected, he had seen Jane Rizzoli.

He waited.

xxx

 **Your reviews give me life. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I'm back. I'm sorry for the horrific delay on this, life happens y'know? But I'm fully committed to finishing this story. Thanks again for your continued support. Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

The first thing Jane noticed when she woke up was that Maura was in her arms. She had turned around in the night, but remained in Jane's embrace, so her bottom was pressed against Jane's front.

Jane smiled sleepily, and pulled Maura closer. She felt a stirring.

"Five more minutes, please." Even when pulled from sleep, Maura was polite. Jane kissed the back of her neck.

Maura turned over in one fluid motion, resting her hands on either side of Jane's face. She pouted.

"I can't believe you cut _all_ your hair off."

Jane kissed her on the nose.

"Does that make it better?"

Maura thought for a second.

"You rather missed the mark, if I might be so bold."

Jane felt heat rush from her chest to her cheeks. She looked into Maura's eyes, searching. Leaning forward, she captured Maura's top lip between her own, tugging on it slightly. Maura let out a groan, which sent heat rushing to _other_ places in Jane's body.

"Was _that_ better?" Jane grinned.

Maura didn't answer. She flipped Jane onto her back and straddled her hips, hands resting on Jane's chest. Jane was on fire. They'd barely touched and she was about to burst.

Maura rested her forehead against Jane's and sighed.

"What are we doing? You're on the _run_ for goodness sake. This is no time for inter-"

"Woah there, okay, no need to say the 'i' word, Maur'. I do actually want to continue to find you attractive."

"Oh really, Jane, that's what it's called. If you can't be an adult about it, then you shouldn't be doing it."

She sat back on Jane's lap, folding her arms in mock grumpiness. She gazed at Jane, her eyes burning into the detective's own.

There was a knock at the door so loud, Jane thought the wall might collapse. Her head whipped up, panic contracting the muscles in her jaw.

"Go." Maura breathed almost silently, jumping off the bed and rushing to the bathroom. Jane grabbed her boots and rucksack, and followed. She closed the door behind them gently.

"Please be careful, Jane. I just got to tell you how much I love you. I don't want it to be the last time." Her eyes filled with tears as the reality of the situation suddenly hit her.

"Maur', we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. I promise." She held out her pinky finger, smiling when Maura obliged and wrapped her own around it.

"I love you so much, Maura. I'll see you soon, okay?"

Maura couldn't speak as Jane finished tying her boots, before sliding the window up and swinging a leg out.

"Why am I jumping out of so many windows?" She raised her eyebrows and grimaced.

"I'm a little disappointed you're not wearing the same outfit as last time." Maura giggled, and Jane blew her a kiss as she dropped to the ground behind the motel.

Someone was still banging at the door, and Maura had an idea who it might be.

"Just a second, please," she called out, grateful that her voice held steady.

She whipped her clothes off and wrapped a worn, scratchy towel around herself. Making sure the chain was still in place, she opened the door slowly.

Detective Ramos stood in front of her, shoulders heaving and a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Doctor Isles. You took your time."

"It's half past seven in the morning, Detective Ramos. I was in the middle of getting ready for the day. Besides, how did you know I was staying here last night?"

Ramos didn't miss a beat.

"One of our beat cops saw you arrive at the motel last night, Doctor. He was kind enough to let me know, because I'd make it clear that you're in danger."

"I don't know what you mean." Maura's eyes narrowed. She gripped the towel tighter round her body as Ramos dragged his eyes down to her waist.

"Rizzoli is still out there. She might come for you. She's a fugitive, Maura. Don't forget that."

"Why would _Detective_ Rizzoli come for me? That wouldn't be a very smart thing to do on her part."

"Why did you stay here last night? Was it to meet Rizzoli?"

Maura didn't miss a beat. She had prepared for this.

"As you can understand, Detective, I'm exposed to shocking, violent and fatal events every day. Reading through case notes after work can sometimes make me feel like my home isn't my own, so I decided to get away to get some work finished."

"It's a little under your budget, isn't it?"

"That's really none of your business."

Ramos didn't answer. He went to push the door open but frowned when the chain caught it.

"Detective Ramos, as you can very well see, I'm standing here in a towel, trying to get ready to go to work. This is inappropriate, not to mention the fact that you're spying on me which is, frankly, concerning. Please leave now before I have to call your superior."

Maura kept her trembling fingers hidden as best she could.

She looked Ramos straight in the eye.

"I'll see you at the station." He turned and made his way down the steps into the car park.

Maura closed the door slowly and let out a sob once she was safely back in the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the bath and cried, only then noticing Jane's hair was still feathered across the floor.

When he got to his car, Ramos took out his second cell phone. He found the only saved contact and dialled.

"She's lying. Rizzoli was here. It's time to move to the next phase."

xxx

 **A short one for now, but there's more to come, I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I really am very grateful for all your lovely reviews. Thank you. On we go...**

xxx

Jane crouched down next to the bins behind BPD, careful to avoid stepping in the unidentified slop next to her. She watched the beat cop enjoying his smoke break by the door and waited.

What was left of her hair was scraped underneath her baseball cap and she'd picked up a cheap pair of sunglasses in a corner store. Not the best disguise, she thought, but it would have to do.

She watched the smoker stub out his cigarette against the wall and drop it in the metal bin. Once he'd gone back inside, she checked that the coast was clear, ran to the door, and punched in the key code. Success.

She moved swiftly through the hallways of the Boston Police Department's evidence rooms, remembering to keep her head bowed. She turned one final corner and stopped sharp when she saw that the desk was occupied.

"Can I help you?"

She lifted her head slowly, holding her breath.

Henry Latimer had been with BPD for over 30 years, and was a few weeks from retiring. He had taken Jane under his wing when she had joined, and had given her advice she still used in the job today.

"Lotta people are after you Rizzoli, they've been saying some crazy things about what you've done."

"Henry, please believe me, I'm innocent. Ramos is setting me up. I don't know why, yet, but I'm working on it."

She took a step forward, and looked into Henry's eyes, silently pleading with him.

"There's no way Jane Rizzoli's a crook. What do you need?"

She let out a sigh of relief and rushed forward, throwing her arms around Henry's shoulders.

"Henry, thank you so much. I can't tell you what this means to me."

"I know a good cop when I see one, Jane."

"I need to see everything they have on me. Evidence, files, anything. I'm fighting blind right now, and I could really use some ammo."

"Follow me."

Henry turned and unlocked the gate to the evidence lockers, beckoning for Jane to follow. They made their way through the maze of shelves, until they got to 'R'.

Henry retrieved two brown boxes and placed them on the floor, heading to the end of the corridor to keep watch as Jane snapped photos of everything she could on her phone.

Upstairs in the bullpen, Ramos was breathing down Frankie's neck.

"I need something on her. She's dangerous, do you understand that?"

Frankie understood that he was about to shove her foot somewhere the sun doesn't shine if Ramos carried on in that tone, but stayed silent.

"Trace her phone, _now_."

"Janie's my sister. I know her, she's innocent of whatever it is you're accusing her of. I'm sorry, but you're new here. You don't know her. She'd rather die than betray her own."

"That can be arranged." Ramos muttered under his breath as he turned around, fingertips dragging across his scalp.

His phone buzzed and he looked down, walking out into the corridor for a little privacy. He answered.

"It's all good, boss. Don't worry about it. She can't have gone far, she was pretty battered up. Wish I'd roughed her up a bit more, but everything's going according to plan. You can trust me."

He paced down the corridor, looking around to check he wasn't being listened to.

"Just worry about keeping your head down, I'll be down with more supplies soon."

He hung up without another word, and returned to the bullpen. As he pushed the door open, a uniformed officer tapped him on the shoulder and muttered in his ear.

"Sir, there's been a sighting of the fugitive."

Ramos whipped his head round.

"Where?"

"Evidence."

"She's here? Bold move, Rizzoli." He sneered as he pushed past the uniform and ran towards the evidence department.

Jane heard them coming before she saw them. Heavy footsteps, running down a corridor. Her head shot up just as she photographed the last bit of evidence and she looked at Henry, panicked.

"Get out of here Jane, I've got this."

"Henry, thank you. I'll make sure Cav knows about this, when I'm back that is."

She squeezed his shoulder and started running towards the back door. She slipped round the corner just as Ramos crashed through the door to the evidence room.

"Where is she? I know she's here." He bellowed at Henry, who stood steadfast, head held high.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ramos."

Jane peeked around the corner as Ramos drew his gun and shot Henry in the chest. She stifled a gasp behind her hand.

Ramos moved toward Henry, whose breathing was laboured and gurgling with the sound of blood in his windpipe.

"You shouldn't have lied to me." He crouched down and pulled Henry's service weapon from its holster, placing it next to his quivering body.

A uniform ran into the room as Jane sprinted out the back entrance, heart pounding and ears ringing. She felt sick.

"He was smuggling her out of the building and drew his weapon on me. I had no choice but to shoot."

The uniform radioed for help as Ramos punched the evidence box closest to him and swore.

Jane made it seven blocks away before her breathing became ragged and she pulled into an alleyway to throw up. Her stomach heaved and her eyes burned.

Henry.

Poor Henry had, likely, given his life for her. Her back hit the wall and she slid down, sitting on the damp floor, sobbing into her hands.

Not only had her friend died for her, she knew now that Ramos was willing to kill anyone who stood in his way of taking Jane down. Not only that, but Maura was still at the station, directly in his path.

She had to stop him, before he took anything else from her.

xxx

 **Thanks all, again. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and give me your guesses for what you think is gonna happen next!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again. Sorry it's been so long. Here we go...**

Jane had been running for so long that she could no longer feel the soles of her feet. Tears and rain streaked her face in violent rivulets and her lungs were screaming at her to slow down, stop, take a break.

She didn't even really know where she was running to. After she had seen Ramos shoot Henry in cold blood, she had needed to do whatever it took to clear the image from her mind. Sitting down in an alleyway just wasn't cutting it.

Eventually, beginning to feel lightheaded and nauseous, she came skidding to a halt. She leaned against the wall of a grocery store and bent over, sucking air in great gulps.

She held her head in her hands and forced herself to _think_. She needed a plan. She looked up. In the window, she could see cell phones advertised for $10. She dug into her pocket, grateful for the thousandth time for Maura's genius level quick thinking as she felt the notes in there.

Keeping the baseball cap pulled as far down as she could without looking completely suspicious, she placed one of the cheap cell phones on the counter, along with a couple bottles of water and a few energy bars. They would have to do for now, just until all this madness blew over.

She stuffed her purchases into a bag and hurried to the nearest alley before ripping the phone from its plastic wrapping and dialling a number she knew by heart. She just hoped no one was tapping Maura's phone lines.

The night was drawing in and she wrapped her free arm around herself to keep warm as the phone rang.

Eventually, on what seemed like the hundredth ring, she heard the voice that could elicit every emotion known to man in her.

"Hello, Isles residence."

"Do you answer the phone like that to all your lovers?" Jane chuckled. Maura gasped.

"Oh, Jane. I'm so glad you're alright. We all heard the gunshot earlier and, oh Jane. I'm so sorry, Henry, he… he didn't make it. They worked on him for over an hour but he'd lost too much blood."

Jane nodded, even though she knew Maura couldn't see her. She swallowed away the threat of tears.

"I am going to kill Ramos for what he's done. I swear it."

"Jane, you can't go back to the station. It's crawling with Ramos' men, I just know that half of BPD is under his command. It's like he's cast a spell."

"Or he's paying them, more likely."

"Yes I suppose you're right. But seriously, sweetheart, please don't come back. I can't bear to think of you getting hurt, and I think Ramos would do just about anything to shut you up permanently."

"I like it when you give me pet names."

"Jane, this isn't a joke! I almost lost you once, please don't put me through that again." Maura began to cry and Jane wished more than anything that she could wrap her arms around her and make this whole shitty situation disappear.

"Maura, this is never going to stop unless I do something about it. I love you, and I will do anything I can to give us a real shot at a happy life together. Please, trust me. I can do this."

"What are you going to do?" Maura sniffed.

"Can't tell you that Maur', just in case. Just know that I can't wait to kiss you again, and I'll see you soon."

She hung up before she heard Maura hurting anymore and then dialled another number she'd noted from the file.

"This is Ramos."

"Detective, it's been a while since we spoke, how are you doing?"

She heard the scramble of Ramos telling people to start searching for her phone's signal.

"Don't bother, Ramos. I'm calling to set up a meeting. I think we both have a few things we need to sort out. Meet me on the Bunker Hill Memorial Bridge in one hour. Come alone. I'll be watching, and if you bring so much as a K9 unit, you will never see me again."

She hung up, a shiver running through her body. She looked down at the phone again and dialled Rondo.

Fifty minutes later, hidden amongst a group of trees, she watched as Ramos walked along the riverfront and started making his way up the bridge. She waited a few moments before following him, making sure to duck behind a parked car every so often.

Once Ramos stopped, he peered around and they locked eyes.

"Rizzoli."

"I'd say it's nice to see you, but I'd be lying."

"A lot of people are looking for you, Rizzoli. Come with me and we can put a stop to all this."

"See, I believe you that there are a lot of people looking for me. But I get the feeling that 'putting a stop to all this' would involve me being shot in the head and chopped up into little pieces. Would that be about right?"

"You think you're so smart, but you have no idea what you're up against." His voice rose with frustration, and Jane smirked.

"You forget that I was once stalked, attacked and almost killed by a serial killer."

"Enough of this messing around, why did you ask me to come here?"

"I want answers. I want to know why you chose me to be your scapegoat. You've tried to blow me up _and_ you made me cut all my hair off, and I think I deserve to know why."

"I could tell you. Or I could just kill you."

Ramos lunged at her, but Jane was expecting it and darted to her right, batting his arm as she did. He cried out in pain and anger, but Jane moved quickly with a strike to the back of his neck. He fell to the ground and rolled over, back on his feet in an instant.

He lunged again, this time grabbing the collar of Jane's hoodie and flinging her over toward the edge of the bridge. She aimed a kick toward his groin but he grabbed her foot and twisted, leaving her front pressed into the cold concrete of the barrier.

He pressed his body against hers and whispered in her ear.

"You made a mistake coming here tonight, Rizzoli. But hey, at least I got a little satisfaction out of it." He bumped his crotch into her ass, and she winced. She brought her elbow back into his stomach and pushed against the concrete, almost succeeding in pushing him into the road.

He managed to maintain his composure and tackled her to the ground. She grabbed at his head and scratched the skin of his scalp, eliciting a howl of pain. She looked on the ground and saw his phone had fallen out of his jacket. She kicked it toward the side of the bridge before kneeing Ramos in the groin, finally finding her target.

He groaned and rolled onto his side. As Jane ran over to the phone, she heard sirens. As they approached, Ramos began to laugh.

"There's nowhere to go, Rizzoli. Give yourself up or you'll be killed."

"Can't do that, I'm afraid." She looked back over the side of the bridge and looked up at the sky in disbelief. She was really going to have to jump off a bridge _again_.

She heard the pounding of combat boots against the road and looked up to see she was surrounded.

She put Ramos' phone in her pocket, and raised her arms. Then, something else. The familiar sound of high heels. Oh, God.

"Maura, stay back." Jane's voice cracked as she screamed. Maura was there, with Frankie, and tears were streaming down her face. Frankie's jaw was strained like he was holding back tears too.

Jane looked at Maura and smiled.

"I'm sorry."

And then, acting against every ounce of common sense, she rolled over the barrier and let herself drop toward the icy waters of the Charles River below, hearing nothing but the wind whipping around her and the ghost of Maura's scream.

 **More to come soon, I promise.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Let's get this party started.**

xxx

Maura had paced the floor of her living room so much she was sure she'd wear a hole into the carpet, but at that moment she had very little energy to care.

She walked to the window and looked out, frowning.

Five of Ramos' goons (as Jane would call them) were stationed at the front of her house, as well as the four she'd spied just beyond the fence that surrounded her back yard.

She scowled. The events following Jane's fall into the river had been displeasing to say the least. She wasn't even sure what would have constituted a positive outcome, but it most definitely was not being placed under house arrest by a dirty cop who had accused her of conspiring with a (supposed) criminal.

The events leading up to the fall had been even more intense, Maura thought. When she closed her eyes she could hear the crackle of the radio in the bullpen and the shout of confirmation that, yes, Jane Rizzoli had _made contact_ and would be available for extraction.

 _Yes_ , thought Maura, _termination more like._

Though Ramos technically had her under observation, it was nothing that a tiny white lie, a claim that she had to use the bathroom to check on a 'lady problem', didn't get her out of.

She had rushed to her car in the underground car park and gone just a little over the speed limit to reach the bridge in time.

She reasoned that it could very well be the last time she saw Jane, which seemed especially tragic given they'd only just professed their love for each other. She had arrived just in time to see Jane fall off a bridge, _again._ She was sure she'd asked her the first time never to do it again.

Fat lot of good it had done them.

xxx

Jane Rizzoli had, in fact, had a better time of it than the first time she'd jumped off a bridge. She'd hit the water at a promising angle, shooting down into the depths and kicking her way up to the surface within a minute of jumping (falling).

As she crawled up the banks of the Charles, she made sure Ramos' burner phone was still in her pocket. She hugged it to her chest as she flopped down on solid ground, coughing up dirty water and sucking in air.

Jeez, she really needed to stop jumping off bridges. Her hair was plastered to her face, and she thanked God for small mercies; if she hadn't cut it, it probably would've smothered her by now. She laughed maniacally at the thought until she started choking again.

She knew what she had to do, but needed just ten more seconds of rest. Maybe ten hours. A shiver ran through her body and she thought she'd better get moving before she froze to death. What an end to it all that would be.

She made her way through the streets, shivering uncontrollably but alive. She supposed she was glad to be so. She reached a pay phone, dug a few soggy quarters from her pocket, and dialled the number she knew by heart, blowing on her fingers to breathe some life into them.

Three rings and a familiar voice answered.

"Meet me at 323 Hawkins Street, twenty minutes."

She didn't wait for a response. She knew he'd be there.

xxx

Exactly nineteen minutes later, a slightly drier but still frazzled Jane Rizzoli watched as Gabriel Dean walked out from the shadows in the dark alleyway she was holed up in. She nodded at him, and he grimaced.

"You look… different."

"Oh ha ha. Had a bit of a rough night, Dean. I've had worse."

"Love the hair."

"I haven't got time for your bullshit sarcasm. Can you help me or not?"

Dean held up his hands in surrender.

"Can I at least know what it is you need before I make any promises?"

"Need to know call history on this cell phone."

She retrieved Ramos' burner from her inside pocket and slapped it into Dean's outstretched hand. He frowned at the thick layer of river grime on the screen.

"What have you been _doing_?"

"Long story, no time, _like I said_. How soon can you get those call records for me?"

"Within a couple hours. What is this about, Rizzoli? This doesn't seem exactly by the book."

"Honestly, it's better for you if you don't know. I think it's bad though. Probably the worst trouble I've ever been in."

"Worse than Hoyt?"

Jane swallowed the lump in her throat but said nothing.

"And Maura? Is she involved in this shit show?"

Jane clenched her jaw.

"Yeah, and that's why I've gotta sort it soon. I'm afraid…"

She trailed off, and Dean moved toward her. He rested a hand on her arm and squeezed gently.

"Come and sit in my car and dry off, get warm. I have a sweater in the back you can wear. Of course I'll help you."

 **Thanks everyone! Let me know what you thought. I'm also thinking about taking one shot requests from you guys, so send me a pm if you have anything you'd like me to write about! Ciao for now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**We're close to the end now everyone. Thanks so much for sticking with it.**

Maura sat on her couch with the television on, but she wasn't paying it the slightest bit of attention. Usually the acclaimed documentary on climate change, Chasing Ice, would engross her completely, but she had only put it on in an attempt to distract herself from all that was happening.

She had heard snippets on the police radios that Jane had asked to meet Ramos at the bridge, and had almost passed out from the stress of trying to get there in time. In time for what exactly, she hadn't been sure until she got there. It seemed almost surreal to watch Jane plummet from a bridge into the river for the second time, and she felt almost angry at her for taking such a risk. Though, she thought, the alternative of staying on the bridge probably wasn't an attractive prospect for Jane.

Being on house arrest was not something Maura Isles thought she'd ever experience, but here she was. Of course, that's not what she'd been told explicitly, but she knew that if she stepped outside her front door she'd likely be arrested, or worse. She had no idea who was on their side. She felt utterly helpless.

There was a knock on her door. Her stomach flipped but she got up, straightening her skirt and rubbing a piece of lint from her sweater. Sucking a deep breath in, she went to open the door but was thrown backwards by a blast as the door flew inward. She landed on her behind, yelping at the pain shooting up her back.

Smoke billowed into her living room, but she could just about see Ramos moving towards her.

"Apologies, Doctor Isles. Didn't think you'd come quietly so we had to take precautions." He smiled, and Maura felt a burning anger deep within her as he hit her on the side of the head. She saw stars, then she saw Jane, before everything went black.

xxx

It felt good, Jane thought, to be clean. She sat in Dean's kitchen with wet hair, dressed in an outfit he had picked up from Primark in a quick dash when she'd refused to wear his clothes. She was surprised he'd managed to guess her size but wasn't so keen on the flowery pattern of the t-shirt. Still, it was better than clothes dripping with river gunk, and he'd even been so kind as to buy her a new leather jacket. Well, pleather. It was from Primark after all.

They'd found that Ramos' burner phone had had over one hundred calls in the past week from a single number. Dean had set up his laptop on the kitchen table with live updates on activity from the number. They'd traced it to an industrial site full of warehouses close to Logan Airport and Dean was organising support from the Bureau.

Jane was nervous to get going. She just wanted to get back to normal. Now she and Maura knew how the other really felt, it seemed as if they were so close to a new beginning, a wonderful life together.

A red, flashing dot appeared on the screen, and Jane's worst fears were confirmed. She had tracked Maura's phone and set the system to alert her if it was on the move. From the speed at which it was moving, she'd guess they were in a car. She watched closely as the dot moved from Maura's home in Beacon Hill and weaved its way around the West End, before disappearing as the car entered the Sumner Tunnel.

Jane's heart began to race as she realised where they were heading.

"Dean, we gotta go now." She grabbed the gun he'd given her and flung the jacket round her shoulders as they ran to Dean's car.

The drive to the warehouse felt as though it was taking years. Jane felt a cold sweat flash across her skin as she thought of all the awful things Ramos might be doing to Maura. Her mind flashed images of Detective Shaw, of the crime scene photos and the recording of her death.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she imagined Maura sprawled across the floor, a pool of blood growing around her and a hole in the back of her head.

"You okay Rizzoli?"

"Just thinking about Maura. We have to get there in time Dean, I don't know what I'll do if we don't."

"Have you told her yet?"

Jane's head whipped around to stare at him, wide-eyed. She smirked.

"Yep. Felt like the right time, me being on the run and all."

"Judging by the look on your face I gather it was reciprocated?"

"Oh yeah, you could say that." She smiled at the memory. It strengthened her, caused a ferocious fire to ignite in her stomach, spurring her on to protect Maura at all costs.

Dean pulled up a couple of blocks away from their target and they exited the car in silence. Dean signalled forward, checking the tracking device on his handheld. Finally, they were there. Jane took a deep breath in and nudged the door open with her foot, Dean covering her.

xxx

Maura knew she had to open her eyes but she really, really didn't want to. Her head throbbed more with every second and she was sure she would throw up at any moment. She remembered a knock at the door, then the next thing she knew she was being dragged along a damp, dirty floor, hands jammed uncomfortably underneath her armpits.

Her right hand was handcuffed to an iron bar attached to the wall, and she knew trying to escape would make no difference. She was intelligent enough to know that things were bad, possibly the worst they had ever been, and she also knew that this was because Jane wasn't with her.

She thought back to the early days of their friendship, heart full of regret at not telling her how she really felt sooner. If only she'd had the courage, they could've had a life together.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Ramos barged through the metal door. Stood next to Ramos was a man whose cruelty, Maura knew, was unending. She cowered against the wall.

"Doctor Isles, I don't believe we've ever had the pleasure of meeting. My name is David Lee Bishop."

"I know who you are," Maura spat.

"Feisty as well as beautiful, just how I like my women."

Maura glared at him, attempting to maintain confidence but feeling her heart sink as Bishop leered.

Oh Jane, she thought, where are you when I need you the most?

xxx

Jane was, at that moment, watching the conversation play out from the floor above. She grit her teeth and felt the muscle in her jaw contract. She kept silent as she edged closer to the rail, leaning over and keeping her gun trained on the two men beneath her. The building was quiet other than the voices below, and she trusted that Dean had completed his full check of the area.

She had to play this right, or it would end in disaster for all involved.

"It's over, you pieces of shit. Turn around slowly. _Slowly._ Put your hands up and keep them there. Do not fucking test me or I'll blow your head off."

A sob escaped from Maura's lips as she realised whose voice it was ringing from above. Ramos sneered as he moved his head to look up. Bishop let out a guffaw.

"Oh Jane, did you really think it would be that easy?" A huge man, all muscle, came up behind her and swung a broken piece of wood at Jane's head. She stumbled forward and fell over the railing, her gun dropping and skittering across the floor towards Maura.

"Oh God, Jane…"

She'd fallen onto a pile of garbage, an assortment of metal and wood and all manner of things that would cause bodily harm. She didn't move.

Maura thought for a second she might be able to grab the gun, and Jane had taught her how to use it. Just as she went to move, Ramos spun round.

"Uh uh uh, that's a very bad idea Doctor. What were you going to do when you shot us? Cut your own hand off to escape? Make it past dozens of our men keeping guard around the building? I don't think so."

He picked up the gun and struck Maura's cheek with it. She cried out and her hand flew to her face, beginning to shake as she saw the blood on her fingers.

"Pick up that useless bitch and bring her to me." Ramos spat, running his hand across his scalp, his face growing red with anger. The huge man pulled Jane by her foot and Maura gasped as she came into view.

Memories of fixing a broken nose at a crime scene poured into her mind and she began to cry. Jane's face was a mess of blood and dirt. Her eyebrow was split open, and blood oozed from her nose and the wound on the back of her head. Her left shoulder was clearly dislocated and she clung to her ribs in a semi-conscious state.

"Don't you touch her!" Maura cried out, struggling against her restraints.

Jane groaned and whimpered as she was flung across the floor towards Maura. She reached out a shaky hand and covered Maura's.

"I'm sure you thought you could just swoop in here and rescue your damsel and have us locked up, but I'm sorry to say it's not gonna happen like that today Jane." He swung his leg and planted one of his heavy boots in Jane's stomach.

She cried out in agony, her throat rasping. Maura stroked her hair desperately and kissed her delicately.

"You've been a pain in my ass since before I even met you, Rizzoli. Dave here told me you were a spunky little bitch, but you just don't quit do you? You just won't _die_." He kicked her again.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Maura screamed, tears pouring down her face.

"I'm afraid that's my fault, Doctor Isles. I'm sure you know that Jane and I are well acquainted with one another?" He snickered.

"Fuck you," Jane said weakly, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"Sadly we never got around to that, did we Jane? But I think we had something between us, if only we'd had more time. Like I did with your friend. She cried when I fucked her, but deep down I think she enjoyed it."

Jane screamed at him, spraying blood and spit across his face.

"There's that spunk we all know and love!" Bishop took his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face.

"You see Jane, after you so kindly put me away in that hellhole, I had a lot of time to think about how I was going to pay you back. I really cannot thank you _enough_."

He slapped her round the face and this time, she didn't get back up. She breathed heavily, palms flat on the floor. He stomped on her fingers and she let out an inhuman scream.

"Please, please stop hurting her, _you're going to kill her_." Maura cried.

"That would kill you too, wouldn't it doc?" Ramos leant down and smiled at her. In a fit of rage, and without really knowing what she was doing, Maura headbutted him right in the nose.

"She's a spunky one too!" Bishop shrieked and slapped his knee.

"What a pair you are," he continued. "Ramos here, he's been doing work for people like me for years, so it was only fitting I ask him for his help in making sure you lost everything, just as I lost everything."

Bishop knelt down next to Jane's head, picking it up.

Maura sobbed even harder and reached out but was rewarded with a harsh smack to the back of her hand.

"So Jane, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to fuck the good doctor here, and I'm going to give you a front row seat. And then I'm going to kill her, slice her up until she's nothing but ribbons. And then I'll make you eat the pieces. I might put you out of your misery, or I might just let you rot here, it depends on how well behaved you are."

Maura's whole body heaved and shook as she looked at Jane, wishing so much she'd told her how she felt all those years ago. She imagined making love to Jane, marrying her, having children together. Showing her all the love she deserved. But that would never happen now, and the feelings of regret only served to make her feel as though she were losing more.

Bishop grabbed Jane by the hair and threw her against the wall, propping her up so she was facing Maura. Ramos began to laugh.

"Bye bye Doctor Isles, if you're lucky Mr Bishop here might let me have a turn at you."

"Hey Ramos," Jane croaked out.

Ramos looked down at her and his eyes widened when he noticed she'd pulled a second gun from inside her jacket. She lifted her arm slowly but surely, her hand shaking from exertion.

"Go to hell." She squeezed the trigger and parts of Ramos' brain hit the wall behind him.

Jane had shot Bishop in the face before he even understood what was happening. His dead weight slumped onto her and she struggled to push him off.

And then, it was as if fireworks had gone off inside the building. Shots rang out all around them and Jane gasped in panic, fearing they'd be caught in the crossfire.

"Dean came through with that backup." She offered a weak smile to Maura, who was trembling and shellshocked.

"Maura, look at me, we're going to be okay. They're dead. It's over." She reached across and pressed her hand to Maura's face, careful not to hurt her.

"God I love you Maura. I love you so much. We're okay, we're going to be okay." She felt her body become heavy and her eyes drooping and then, everything was still.

 **Just one more to go after this folks. And I might have a little surprise for you all this week too, because you're all so patient with me and the long wait times between chapters...**


End file.
